The Switch A1 COMPLETE
by FullMoonDreams
Summary: A violent storm causes chaos when Harrison's day rewinds and he has to convince Tru that he is telling the truth so that she can help him save the victim. Please R&R especially if you want to see a sequel.
1. Switched

_Disclaimer – I do not have the copyright for the characters etc. Just borrowing them for a while._ _The story is set after the conclusion of season one of the show._

_It was also written BEFORE the episodes of season two were aired so there may well be inconsistencies between this story and the actual season two scripts._

_I am aware that there is one story (maybe more) on with a similar story line to this one. However I am hoping that this one is different enough to capture your interest._

_I love hearing from people who read any of my stories so be sure to leave a review if you do read this. Incidentally I have set up a Tru Calling C2 if you want to check it out in my user profile. If you like Harrison focused fics I hope you will consider subscribing._

_Thanks and enjoy!_

**The Switch**

Harrison sat back in his seat in the diner and looked towards the door for the third time in as many minutes. There was still no sign of Tru. "Where has she got to?" he muttered as he finished off his coffee.

"You ready to order yet?" the middle aged waitress asked with a tired smile as she grabbed a pencil from behind her ear.

"Just another coffee," Harrison replied, as he mentally calculated that he had enough to cover the cost of another cup. He knew that it was his turn to pay but he had been so unlucky the day before, every horse he had backed had been a sure thing, and every one had failed to even place. Consequently he was once again going to be asking Tru to come to his rescue by buying him breakfast. He frowned slightly at the thought of asking her for money again. She had paid for his rent just the previous week and now he was asking her for help again. She'd understand, he reasoned, he was just going through a bad patch at the moment.

He looked towards the door again, but there was still no sign of her.

The waitress returned with his coffee and put it down on the table. He nodded his thanks just as his mobile phone let out a loud ring. He looked at the number and saw it was Tru.

"Sorry Harrison, I'm not gonna be able to make it this morning," Tru called out in a loud voice. It sounded like she was somewhere noisy.

"Okay," Harrison replied. "Can we meet up later?"

"Harrison," Tru sighed. "I'm nearly broke myself. I don't get paid again until tomorrow."

"You don't know I'm going to ask for money," Harrison grumbled. "Do you? Is it one of _those_ days?"

"No," Tru replied. "It's just I know every tone of voice you have, and that was definitely an 'I need a loan' tone you had there."

Harrison laughed. "Am I that obvious?"

"'Fraid so," Tru laughed. "Can you at least hold out until tomorrow?"

"I guess," Harrison agreed as he finished his coffee.

"Well I wouldn't want you to starve. I'm on the night shift tonight if you want to come share my takeout or pizza," Tru offered.

"Great," Harrison replied as he paid for his coffee and walked out into the sunny street. "See you later," he said as he rang off and continued on down the sidewalk.

Harrison passed the day in the local bookies watching the races of the day. It was frustrating that he couldn't back any of the horses, especially when he had successfully predicted two of the winners. Still it never hurt to watch the races and keep a track of the form.

It was early evening when he made his way to the city morgue and a welcome meal. Other than a few fries from the lunch of one of his gambling buddies he had had nothing to eat all day and he was more than ready for the promised takeout.

The sunshine of the morning had vanished with the afternoon and there was a steady downpour of rain as he hurried up the street. In the middle of a brightly lit city he didn't notice the flash of lightening, but the crash of thunder did not fail to get his attention. It looked like there was going to be a serious storm coming in.

By the time he arrived at the morgue he was soaking wet and left a trail of watery footprints through the hallway.

"Tru?" he called out as he entered the morgue.

"She's out on a job," Davis called through from the office. "She said you were stopping by. The pizza's here if you want to join me."

"Great," Harrison walked into the office and sank down into a chair. He liked that Davis didn't mind him stopping by to see Tru. He knew that Davis's easy acceptance of him probably had a lot to do with the fact that they were the only two people who Tru had entrusted with her secret. He didn't include Jack or Luc in the numbers; neither of them were around for Tru to confide in.

"So do you think that whoever it is will ask her for help?" Harrison asked in an attempt to make conversation as he helped himself to a slice of pizza from the desk.

"I don't think so," Davis replied. "I've been keeping a record of all the rewinds and I've noticed a pattern that on certain days..."

Harrison felt his attention slipping away as Davis launched into a long and complicated explanation of the patterns he had discovered and the permutations he had calculated over the last few months. He nodded absently at what he hoped were appropriate intervals and when Davis finally came to a pause he dived in to change the subject.

"So what do you think of this storm?" Harrison asked as the thunder crashed overhead.

"It's actually rather odd," Davis replied. "There's no storm forecast for tonight at all. It's supposed to be dry and clear all week."

"Really?" Harrison asked. He never paid attention to the local forecasts, not unless there were local races being held and he needed to know whether the going was heavy or firm.

"Davis?" Tru's voice called from the other room.

Harrison watched as Davis jumped up. He had never known anyone get so excited about the arrival of dead bodies. He finished of a second slice of pizza and stood up just as Davis returned to the office with Tru close behind.

"So what do you think?" Davis asked, with a nod towards the other room.

"Very strange," Tru replied with an absent nod towards Harrison. "Did you notice-"

"I'll get going since you're gonna be busy," Harrison said.

"Okay," Tru nodded with a pre-occupied frown on her face.

"Thanks for dinner," Harrison added. "See you tomorrow?"

Tru rolled her eyes good-naturedly and agreed to meet him at the diner the following morning.

"See you tomorrow then," Harrison said.

"Bye Harrison," Tru said, obviously eager to get back to work. Harrison sighed inwardly, it seemed like his sister was becoming more like Davis every day.

"Bye," Davis added even more absently than Tru.

Harrison shook his head and left the office.

The storm was still raging as Harrison walked across the room. The body of the woman was laid out on the table. She looked like she was asleep, Harrison thought. He shivered slightly with the realisation that someone had found her like that and had probably tried to wake her.

It was a moment before he realised that he was staring at the body and not moving towards the door. He turned away with a shake of his head. He was getting as bad as Tru and Davis.

He had just turned away when he heard the sound of a whisper.

"What was that Tru?" Harrison called out, though he was sure that the sound had not come from the office behind him. He looked towards the dead woman.

"I didn't say anything," Tru called back. "You okay to get home?"

"Sure," Harrison answered, still staring at the body of the woman a few feet away from him.

Suddenly the woman turned her head towards him and there was no doubt in his mind as to where the whisper had come from.

"Help me," she whispered as another crack of thunder echoed overhead.

Harrison didn't have time to accuse Davis or Tru of a practical joke. He didn't have time to scream in horror. He didn't have time for anything other than to feel the strange sensation that Tru had described to him several times, but that he had never truly understood until this moment.

Harrison sat up in bed with a gasp. His heart was pounding and he was breath was coming too quick.

"God, what a nightmare," he gasped as he fell back down onto the mattress. Putting his hand to his head he realised that he was sweating. Knowing that he was never going to get back to sleep again he got out of bed and switched on the radio. He wanted someone else to be present to help shake himself out of the dream, even if it was only a voice on a radio.

As the voice brightly chirped away in the empty flat Harrison started to feel a little more at ease. The cheery presenter announced all the latest news and weather.

"Notice you're not mentioning that little slip of failing to predict the storm," Harrison muttered to himself as he got ready to go and meet Tru. Now he was feeling awake and recovered from the dream he couldn't wait to tell her about it. She would get such a kick out of the idea of someone asking him for help. He shook his head at the thought. Maybe she would get enough of a kick out of it to help him out with his cash flow crisis again.

Hurrying down to the diner he took a seat in the same booth as he had in his dream, grinning at the irony that Tru was late both in his dream and this morning. Even more so since it was normally the other way around and she was waiting for him to arrive.

Harrison pulled his change out of his pocket to see if he could even afford a coffee this morning. He frowned as he counted the change lying in his palm. The exact same amount of money he had had in his dream. _It couldn't be._

Looking about the diner he tried to picture if the people there were the same ones that had been there in his dream. Unfortunately he could not tell for sure. He recognised the waitress approaching his table as the one who had taken his order in the dream, but he and Tru had been coming to same diner for years so it was only natural if he was dreaming about the diner he might see her in the dream.

He had just about to take a sip of his second coffee, the feeling of déjà vu growing stronger all the time, when his mobile phone let out a shrill ring. He looked at the number and felt his stomach flip when he saw Tru's number displayed.

"Harrison, I'm sorry, I'm not going to be able to make it this morning," Tru called out in a loud voice. She was somewhere noisy.

Harrison was silent. The words were exactly the same ones his sister had spoken in the dream. The background noise was the same as in the dream. Except now it was more and more obvious that it was not a dream at all. There was no doubt that this time he was reliving the day along with Tru.

"I know, it's a rewind day," Harrison said when he finally found his voice.

"No it's not," Tru replied. "What makes you think-"

"No Tru," Harrison rushed on. "I'm reliving the day too."

"Okay Harry," Tru groaned, "very funny."

"You mean you're really not having a rewind day?" Harrison asked, his voice almost as low as a whisper.

"No," Tru answered with the first hint of concern in her voice.

"But _I am_." Harrison stood up, paid for his coffee and hurried out of the diner. "Where are you Tru?" he asked as he stood on the sidewalk. "We _really_ have to talk."


	2. Convincing Tru

Harrison ran up the staircase to Tru's apartment a short while later. The front door was just as Tru had described, hanging by a single hinge with a hole kicked through the lower part. A workman was working to remove the door entirely whilst another was inside getting the replacement door ready to be installed.

"Good grief Tru, what happened?" Harrison asked as he stepped around the workman who he realised had been making all the noise at the other end of the phone when he had spoken with Tru.

Tru stood by the counter with a coffee in her hands. She smirked slightly. "You tell me."

"How would I know what's happened?" Harrison asked as he helped himself to a coffee and sat down out of earshot of the workers.

"Well if you're really reliving the day you'd know," Tru pointed out with another smirk as she settled down beside him.

"Not necessarily," Harrison argued.

"But this would have happened yesterday too," Tru explained. "Surely you'd have asked why I wasn't at the diner to meet you?"

"I was distracted," Harrison muttered. "I didn't think about it. I really _am_ reliving the day."

"Sure you are," Tru said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on Harry, joke's over."

"Tru, it's not a joke," Harrison pleaded. If he couldn't convince Tru that he was telling the truth he didn't know what he was going to do. She had to believe that he was telling the truth about the woman in the morgue. He couldn't help the woman on his own. It was his sister's gift, not his. She was the one who spent her time running around the city, rescuing strangers.

"Is this some new scam to get money from me?" Tru asked with her best big sister frown.

"No," Harrison answered, "though now you mention it, I _am_ a bit short of cash at the moment."

"Me too," Tru said, pointing at the doorway. "Repair bills like this one mean I'm almost as broke as you right now."

"So what happened?" Harrison asked.

"Just one of the neighbours having a fight in the hallway. My door got the worst of it."

"So it wasn't someone trying to get in here?" Harrison asked in concern. "It wasn't someone after you?"

"Not this time," replied Tru with a shiver. "Now you know I don't have any money, was there something else you wanted?"

"Your help," Harrison said as he set down his coffee on the table. "The woman in the morgue is going to die today if you don't help me."

"Give it up Harry," Tru sighed. "You aren't going to convince me. I'm too busy today. And I suspect that the reason you want my 'help' is so I'll buy you lunch today as we 'rescue' this woman."

"That hurts," Harrison said with a smile, knowing full well that the thought of getting Tru to buy his lunch had certainly crossed his mind at least once that morning.

"I'm on the night shift today so you can come along and share-"

"Your takeout!" Harrison interrupted with glee at finishing Tru's sentence. "You see, I knew you were going to say that."

Tru rolled her eyes again. "How did you _ever_ guess I was gonna say that?" she said in feigned astonishment. "I've only offered to let you do that at least once a week since I started working there."

"There's gonna be a storm tonight," Harrison said. "Davis said it wasn't predicted though."

"And the weather forecasts are always accurate aren't they?" Tru asked with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Okay," Harrison said standing up. "Come with me and I'll prove it to you another way."

"I can't leave until the door is repaired," Tru pointed out.

"Then as soon as it's done," Harrison insisted. "We can't just wait for the body to show up to convince you I'm telling the truth."

"Okay, okay," Tru finally agreed.

"Great," Harrison said as he walked over to the fridge to look for something to eat.

* * *

An hour later Harrison led Tru into the bookies where he had spent most of the previous day. 

"Can you lend me some cash?" he asked as they approached the counter.

"Harrison!" Tru exclaimed. "If you think for one minute I'm gonna give you the last of my money to throw away on the horses, you can forget it."

"It's a sure thing," Harrison replied. "I'm reliving the day remember. I _know_ what horses are going to win. It's not gambling."

"Harrison," Tru began in her most patient tone of voice. "In all the times the day has rewound have I ever mentioned the fact that it's morally wrong to use this gift for financial gain?"

"Yes," Harrison replied slowly. It was a conversation they'd had on a very regular basis. "But this isn't for financial gain, it's to prove that I'm reliving the day."

"Okay," Tru agreed. "So you can prove it by telling me which horses are gonna win. You don't need to bet on them to do that. The races will be played out the same whether you have money on them or not."

"But I predicted two of the winners yesterday," he argued.

"Did you have any money to put on them?" Tru asked.

"No," Harrison replied, seeing where this conversation was going and not liking the direction at all.

"And you don't have any today either," Tru pointed out reasonably.

"But Tru..." Harrison started, before deciding to give it up. There was a woman's life at stake and the longer he stood arguing with Tru the more time would be lost. Turning to the screen he saw that a race was about to start. Thinking back to the previous day he recalled the outcome. "The grey will lead all the way but fall at the final fence. Lucky Lady 'll come in first."

Tru looked at the screen with a scepticism that gave way to confusion as she watched the race play out exactly as Harrison had described.

"Yes," Harrison gloated, turning to Tru with a grin. Looking back at the screen he waited for the next race to start. "Over the Hill 'll win this one," he said with certainty. "You sure you don't want me to put a bet on?"

"Quite," Tru replied with a glare. Sure enough the second race played out as he predicted too.

"So what about this next one?" interrupted a beefy looking man standing at the other side of Harrison. He had obviously been listening to every word and was eager to take advantage of any information he could.

"Golden Star," Harrison replied. The man looked doubtfully at the screen.

"A rank outsider like that?" he questioned dubiously.

"That's the one," Harrison nodded. The man appeared satisfied with that and went to place a last minute bet. Harrison looked longingly after him. He was going to make a small fortune on this race and he hadn't even enough money to place a single bet. "Tru?" he asked in a last ditch attempt to persuade her to forward him the money. This race had the best pay out of all of those that day. "I promise you'll get it back right away. I'll even split the winnings with you."

"No Harrison," Tru said as firmly as ever.

The beefy man returned to stand beside Harrison, _probably to be ready to pummel him if he lost_, Harrison thought. The race started and for the third time it played out exactly as Harrison had said. He looked at Tru beside him. Her face was paler than normal and she had a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes!" shouted the man beside Harrison as he fist punched the air. "Nice one," he said as he pounded Harrison on the back, nearly knocking him to the floor in the process. He then turned to the counter to collect his winnings.

"Convinced yet?" Harrison asked Tru.

"Yes," she replied with a small nod. "Let's go somewhere quieter and try and figure this out."

Harrison followed her towards the door, stopping only a moment when the man who had won his bet grabbed his arm and after pumping his hand in a vigorous shake passed him fifty dollars of his winnings as a thank you.

Harrison grinned and thanked the man for the gesture, ignoring the sharp gaze of his sister as she frowned in disapproval.

Making their way to the park Tru sat down on one of the benches and Harrison took a seat beside her.

"How'd this happen?" Tru asked. "Why you? Why now?"

"I don't know," Harrison shrugged. "I went to the morgue as we'd arranged and you were out on a job. You came back with the body. I was leaving and when I walked past her she asked me for help."

"So I'd collected her?" Tru asked.

"Yes."

"I wonder why she didn't ask me for help at the scene."

"I don't know," Harrison replied. "I only know she asked me and my day rewound just as you'd described it happening to you."

"So who is she?" Tru asked. "How'd she die?"

Harrison sat still and silent.

"Harrison?" Tru asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Harrison whispered. "I don't know anything about her at all; not her name, not anything. I'm not like you. I don't notice all the little details. Fate really screwed up when it chose me for this one."

Harrison leaned forward with his head in his hands. Tru sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulders. She didn't say anything. Harrison knew there was nothing she could say to make him feel any better. There was a woman's life at stake and he didn't remember anything that could help to save her.


	3. Jack's Clue

"Come on Harry," said Tru, as she stood up a short while later. "We'll get this sorted."

"How?" Harrison asked. He made no move to rise from his seat.

"Davis," Tru replied as she dragged Harrison up off the bench and towed him in the direction of the city morgue.

"You think Davis could be reliving the day too?" Harrison asked, maybe if he was he would know enough to help save the woman.

"No," Tru replied with a shake of her head as she crossed the busy street. "He would've called me if he was."

"Then how do you expect him to be able to help?" Harrison asked as he hurried to keep up with his older sister as she practically sprinted down the street.

"Davis has come through for me more times than I can count," Tru replied. "He'll know what to do."

Harrison was not so sure that there was anything anyone could do but since he didn't have any better ideas he decided to remain quiet and follow Tru's lead.

When they arrived at the morgue it was to find Davis was sitting at his computer.

"Davis we've got a problem," Tru began as she walked through the door.

"One of _those_ days?" Davis asked.

"Yes and no," Tru replied with a shrug as she took a seat. Harrison sat down too and waited for Davis's reaction to the news about the switch.

"What?" Davis exclaimed with a worried glance at Harrison, after Tru had finished telling him about the cosmic screw up. "You're reliving today instead of Tru?"

Harrison nodded. "Except I don't know anything that can help save the woman. Tru thought you might have some ideas."

"Interesting," Davis replied thoughtfully. "Very interesting. I wonder if it's because of you being a blood relative. Maybe it's got something to do with the storm you mentioned. Or maybe you've got a special connection to the victim."

"That's great Davis," Tru said, in a slightly impatient tone. "But can we focus on the how and why later and concentrate on trying to help Harrison remember something useful about the victim?"

"Of course, of course," Davis answered. "So, Harrison, what do you remember about her?"

"Nothing," Harrison replied dismally, "I already told Tru that."

"You must remember something," Davis pointed out. "What did she look like?"

"Dead," Harrison replied with a frown.

"Harrison," Tru intervened in a strained voice. "Can you at least try? What was her hair colour?"

"Brown," Harrison answered, pleased to finally be able to answer a question.

"Eye colour?" Tru continued.

Harrison frowned. He recalled the shock he had felt when the woman had turned to him, he remembered the whispery voice asking for help as her eyes had opened...what colour were they?

"Brown," he said jumping up from his seat. With help of Tru and Davis the floodgate opened and the vision of the woman in the morgue came into his mind vividly. "Her hair was quite long and straight. She was pale and wearing a lot of makeup; too much really. And she had a necklace on in the shape of a rose."

As Harrison talked, Davis sat at the computer typing the details into the computer. "Age?" Davis asked.

"Er, I'm not sure," Harrison faltered. "Mid twenties perhaps."

"Any recollection on the name?" Davis asked without looking up from the screen.

"I never heard either of you mention a name," Harrison answered as he sank down into a chair again. "You've saved people without names before though, haven't you Tru?"

"Yes," Tru replied cautiously. "But we've always had more details to go on, places or witnesses or something. Do you know where it was I brought her in from?"

"No," Harrison shook his head.

"Okay," Davis said. "There's not enough information here for my system to find her. So let's think about this logically. You came to share Tru's pizza, right?"

"Yeah," Harrison replied, confused as to how that could possibly be relevant.

"When you arrived though, Tru was out on a pickup? But the pizza was here and still hot?"

"Yeah."

"And you were still eating when Tru got back?"

"Yeah. So?" Harrison replied.

"I see where you're going with this," Tru said. "I do the ordering these days, so I would've been the one to call for the pizza. We always use the place just down the road so it would've been here quickly. If it was still hot when Harrison arrived and I came back before you'd finished then I couldn't have gone very far on the pickup. Right Davis?"

"Right," Davis agreed. "It must've been a local pickup. Somewhere in this area of the city."

"So how many brunettes matching the description live locally?" Harrison asked with a scepticism that sounded more like his sister than himself.

"What about the necklace?" Tru asked. "You said it was in the shape of a rose right?"

"Yeah. It was quite small but looked expensive. The sort of thing Lindsay would have liked. The sort of thing I could never afford." Harrison frowned, determined to push his ex-girlfriend from his mind. He had enough problems today without the addition of wallowing over past mistakes.

"Davis, can you call up the local jewellers on the Net and see if any stock something like that?" Tru grabbed the phonebook and tossed it to Harrison. "Harrison, you start phoning round the jewellers."

Harrison reached for the phone but hadn't even dialled the first number when the most unwelcome voice he could imagine at such a time interrupted them.

"Well isn't this cosy?" said Jack from where he stood leaning casually in the doorway.

"Get out!" ordered Tru with a glare at the intruder.

"Just stopped by for a friendly chat," Jack smirked. "I must admit I was rather surprised not to see you earlier today over at the studio. I wondered if perhaps you'd come around to my way of thinking. Since you weren't there this morning I figured you were leaving her to her own fate. A wise decision. You can't save everyone."

"What part of get out didn't you understand?" Harrison said as he stood up and walked towards Jack.

"No need to be like that Harry," Jack said with a hurt expression. "My assumption that I'd be welcome here was perfectly reasonable. I see now that I was wrong."

Jack turned to leave but not without a parting shot at Tru. "You should stay out of this one Tru. You're cutting it fine as it is. The clock's ticking and you've wasted too much time already. Just let her go. You can't win this one."

Harrison threw the phonebook after Jack in a rare show of temper.

"Don't let him get to you Harry," Tru advised as she placed a calming hand on her brother's arm.

"You heard him," Harrison replied. "Gloating that he's winning this one. Like it's some kind of game instead of a person's life. Was he like that when it was...when I...?"

"Just ignore him," Tru said as she guided her brother back to the desk. "It's over. I saved you, and we _are_ going to save her."

Harrison nodded in reply as he sat back down. He didn't trust himself to speak because he didn't share his sister's belief in that everything would turn out all right. He was surprised that she felt that way. He watched her as she moved to fetch the phonebook back from where it had landed on the floor. When she thought he wasn't looking at her he noticed that she was not as sure as she had said. The loss of Luc was affecting her more than she let on. Somehow he knew that she didn't believe she could win every battle with Jack either. The only difference with this one is that it would be his failure and not Tru's.

"Anyone else wondering what Jack meant by studio?" Davis asked quietly from his seat in front of the computer.

"He thinks I'm reliving the day," Tru realised. "There must be something that I knew before the day rewound that Jack knows too. Something important about a studio."

"Something I don't know," Harrison sighed as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "Something I should know. Hell, this is such a mess. I shouldn't be reliving the day. It's your gift, not mine. I'm just not the right person for this sort of thing."

"Stop talking like that," Tru ordered. "We can do this but not if we give up."

"Okay, what do you suggest?" Harrison asked in a slightly more optimistic tone. If Tru could put on a brave front, then so could he.

"There's a television studio across town," Davis suggested. "Could our victim work there?"

"It's worth checking out," Tru replied. "Come on Harrison. Let's see if you can spot her in the area round the studio. Davis, you keep working on the jewellers. If the tv studio's a dead end at least you're working on the backup."

"Sure," Davis replied. "Call me if you make any progress."

"Will do," Tru agreed as she led Harrison out of the morgue. "We can do this," she said as they stepped outside into the street. The sunshine of the morning had vanished behind clouds and the predicted storm was on the horizon.

"Jack was right about one thing," Harrison said as he looked at the darkening sky. "The clock _is_ ticking."

"Then we'd better hurry up instead of standing around here," Tru said as they made their way across town to the television studio.


	4. Dead End

Harrison followed after Tru as she hurried over the busy intersection. "How do you do this every day?" he asked as he caught up with her. He was curious to know how his older sister handled the constant pressure that had felt since he had realised what had happened.

"It's not every day," Tru replied with a quick glance behind her. She turned back to him with a frown.

"What is it?" Harrison asked, turning round to see what she had been looking at.

"Nothing," Tru replied, as she quickened her pace. "I just thought I saw…nothing."

"Would that be a nothing that goes by the name of Jack?" Harrison turned around again and looked down the street. There was no sign of Jack anywhere. But now that Tru had brought his attention to it he realised he could sense that someone was watching him. Watching them.

"Leave it Harry," Tru said, grabbing his arm and carrying on down the street.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the television studio. Harrison looked about the area and was relieved that the feeling of being watched had subsided.

"Do you see her?" Tru asked in a hopeful voice.

"No," Harrison shook his head and moved towards the entrance doors.

Once inside the building Tru strode over to the perky looking receptionist who greeted them with a wide smile. "Can I help you?" she chirped.

"We're looking for someone who we think works here," Tru began. "We just don't know her name. If we describe her do you think you could tell us if she's been here today?"

The receptionist frowned slightly. "I've not been working here for long," she replied.

"She has long, straight brown hair," Harrison started, "brown eyes. Mid twenties, I think."

"That could be one of a lot of women who work here," the receptionist responded.

"She was wearing a necklace with a rose hanging from it," Tru added.

"Sorry," the receptionist shook her head.

"Can we go through and see if we can find her?" Harrison asked, inching slightly around the desk towards the doors behind the reception.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you through there," the receptionist replied.

"Just a few minutes?" Harrison asked as he moved a little closer.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "You can't go through there. Now I think you should both leave or I'll have to call security." She nodded towards the main entrance they had come through where a large and intimidating looking guard stood watching.

"Okay," Tru said with a smile. Harrison turned to follow Tru as they walked back out of the building.

"Well that was pointless," Harrison stated as soon as they were outside.

"We just need more information," Tru said as she walked around the side of the building.

"What're you doing?" Harrison asked, curious as to what his sister was looking for down the dimly lit alley.

"Looking for another way in," Tru answered vaguely. "There doesn't seem to be one from this side of the building though. The fire exits must be round the back where it's all enclosed."

"We don't even know this is the place Jack was talking about," Harrison pointed out. "All he said was studio."

"I know," Tru said as she came back out onto the street. The street lamps were almost all on now and the evening was drawing in.

"Let's hope Davis has had some luck with the jewellers," Harrison said, as they started to walk back to the morgue.

"If we only had more information," Tru said quietly.

"If I'd know I was going to be in this position I'd have taken more notice," Harrison apologised.

"It's not your fault," Tru said consolingly. "You had no way of knowing this would happen."

"But I should've taken more notice," Harrison said, furious with himself for his lack of interest in his sister's work. "I'd only gone to the morgue to share your dinner. If I'd shown more interest when I was there we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You think I don't know that you only went to the morgue for a free meal?" Tru laughed. "I know you're not interested in the morgue itself. I'd be more worried if you were."

"You would?" Harrison asked.

"Sure," Tru replied. "The day you start taking an actual interest in my work will be the day I wonder who's taken my favourite brother's place and where the real Harrison is."

Harrison laughed, feeling much better, even though they were no further on in saving the mysterious woman.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now we try and think of something else," Tru said with determination clear in her voice.

A minute later Harrison suddenly realised that there was a possibility they had not even thought about. "We wait for the day to rewind again," he suggested brightly. "Like you said it did for you with that robbery. Only this time it should be you that the day rewinds for."

"Bad idea," Tru answered with a shake of her head. "For one thing we still don't have enough information to save her. Secondly it might be you rewinding again. Not to mention it doesn't always work like that. You know that."

"Melissa," Harrison sighed. The student he thought he had saved from suicide only to lose after all. "Okay, bad idea," he agreed.

"But here's a good idea," Tru said with a sly grin as they turned a corner. "Jack's day has obviously rewound and he has the information we need."

"Somehow I don't think he is going to suddenly switch sides and start helping you," Harrison pointed out.

"Helping _us_," Tru corrected. "And he won't know that he is."

"Huh?" Harrison stood looking at his sister with an expression of confusion on his face. Was the pressure finally getting to her?

"We have the advantage here…" Tru explained.

"How do you get that? He has all the information," Harrison argued.

"Not _all_ the information," Tru grinned. "He doesn't know that it's you reliving the day and not me."

"I don't see how that's going to help," Harrison replied.

"I'll go have a little chat with Jack," Tru suggested. "I'll get as much information as I can out of him and then we can go and save her."

"What makes you think he'll tell you anything?" Harrison asked. "He's not going to give you anything he thinks will help."

"He will if he thinks that I already know it," Tru pointed out. "You go back to the morgue and help Davis, I'll meet you there later."

"No way," Harrison shook his head. "I'm coming with you. There's not much time left and we still don't know where the pickup was from. There may not be time to meet up later."

"Okay," Tru agreed. "But only because I don't want us wasting more time arguing."

"So how are we going to find Jack?" Harrison asked as they walked down the street.

"He's going to come to us," Tru answered as she led Harrison into a diner and ordered two coffees.

"How come you're so sure about that?" Harrison asked taking a seat in one of the booths. "I haven't felt him watching us since just after we left the morgue."

"I have," Tru said with a visible shiver as she sat down opposite him. "I think we lost him before we got to the studio but I felt him again as we turned onto this street."

"You're sure?" Harrison asked, glancing towards the door.

"I'm sure," Tru said as she sipped her coffee. "He'll not be able to resist. Just let me do the talking."


	5. Using Jack

_A/N Apologies for the delay in getting this part posted. December has been really busy and I had not found the time until now to start re-writing the end of the story._

* * *

Harrison had to give Tru credit. Within five minutes of their sitting down in the booth Jack strolled through the door and casually ordered a coffee before sitting down next to Harrison. Jack stretched out in his seat and casually sipped his coffee.

No one seemed to want to break the silence. Harrison wondered if he should say something until he caught a discreet warning look from Tru.

"Why aren't you bothering to save her?" Jack finally asked.

"I am," Tru answered. "I just wanted to talk to you and this seemed the best way to get your attention."

"What did you want to talk about?" Jack asked, his voice heavy with suspicion.

"About why you thought I was going to let her die," Tru answered casually. "After everything that's happened, what made you think I was just going to sit back and let you mess around with their lives?"

Harrison looked at Jack to see his reaction. He was not surprised to find that there wasn't one. Jack had the best poker face he had ever seen. He gave nothing away at all, at least nothing that was real. It was all an act. He let everyone see what he wanted them to see and nothing else.

"You still don't understand, do you Tru?" Jack shook his head sadly, in a manner similar to a teacher trying to get an important lesson across to a failing student. "You're the one interfering with the lives of others. I'm just trying to limit the damage you're causing. All those people you've saved _should_ be dead."

"Am I included in that?" Harrison couldn't resist interrupting in a dangerously quiet tone.

"Yes," Jack answered without bothering to turn to look at him. Harrison felt his anger rising again. He knew that Tru had not been particularly pleased about his casual response to the news of his death not so long ago. But he'd known that Tru would move heaven and earth to save him. She saved strangers all the time and he knew that she'd do the same for him. He couldn't take the threat to his life seriously when he knew that Tru was looking out for him. That didn't mean he wanted Jack to talk about his life with the blatant disregard that he was doing now.

He opened his mouth to make another comment but shut it again with a stifled gasp at the sharp kick to his shin from Tru. He shot her a quick glare before she turned to Jack again.

"So if we're supposed to leave things to go on as they did before the day rewound why does it rewind at all?" Tru asked.

"It's something that shouldn't happen," Jack replied. "If the day was rewinding solely for you to fix things, they you should ask yourself why does my day rewind too?"

"So you can help?" Tru suggested.

Harrison glared at Tru again, hoping to get her attention. She finally seemed to pick up on the fact that he was trying to get her attention. He shot, what he hoped was a casual glance towards the window where it was now starting to rain. A few drops splashing onto the pavement heralded the start of the approaching storm and within minutes the downpour had begun.

It had already been early evening and raining for a while when he had started on his way to the morgue the previous day. He wasn't sure what time Tru had got the call to go pick up the victim but it couldn't be long off. Time was running out fast and Jack was not exactly forthcoming with anything useful.

He looked across the table at Jack and saw that he too was looking casually towards the window. Something about his glance was a shade too casual. Harrison looked at Jack and realised what he should have known all along. Jack was stalling for time.

Somehow Jack had figured out they were stuck and now all he was doing was wasting their time with arguments neither could win. And whilst they were arguing the morals of the situation the woman was somewhere out there, in trouble, about to die.

He couldn't let himself think that they might already be too late.

"Tru isn't reliving today," Harrison said in a casual tone. Finally Jack turned to face him instead of Tru. Harrison smirked slightly as Jack's poker face began to slip. Finally Jack was as off balance as he had been feeling all day.

"She must be, or I wouldn't be," Jack replied showing confusion for the first time.

"Harrison," Tru warned. "This isn't the best time to be joking around."

"He already knows," Harrison replied. "At least he knows that something about today's different, he just can't figure out what. So we're gonna to tell him what he wants to know and in return he's going to tell us what we want to know. Right Jack?"

Jack sat in silence as his gaze darted from Harrison to Tru and back again.

"You really aren't reliving the day?" Jack asked Tru.

"No," she answered with a glare at Harrison. Jack grinned maliciously and sat back in his seat. Taking a sip of his coffee he shook his head slightly.

"So I take it I was the one who tipped you off about the studio?" Jack asked with a wry shake of his head. "I did wonder why you went to the television studio."

"I take it the victim has nothing to do with television?" Tru asked, although her tone made it clear she was not expecting an answer from Jack, not least of which because she already knew the answer.

"Not that I know of," Jack shook his head, his smirk still in place. "That move was what tipped me off that something about today was wrong."

"So where can we find her?" Harrison asked, as he shot another impatient glance towards the window where the rain was becoming heavier by the minute.

"You don't actually think I'd tell you, do you?" Jack cast him a disdainful glance as he picked up in the menu and pretended to look over the choices.

"Yes, you are," Tru replied.

"You sound sure about that," Jack commented without looking up.

"If you weren't going to tell us, you'd have left already."

"Maybe I'm just hungry?"

"Only for the chase," Tru responded as she snatched the menu out of Jack's hand and put it to one side. "You like pitting yourself against me. You enjoy it; it's like a game, except today I've not been playing and now you know why. The fun's gone out of it for you, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here. So you're going to tell us what we need to know aren't you?"

"You think you know me that well?" Jack replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Tru answered without hesitation. "If the victim dies today it would be rather a hollow victory for you."

"But still a victory," Jack retorted.

"But that's not enough for you."

"What makes you think she should be saved?" Jack questioned quietly. "If your day hasn't rewound then what right have you to interfere at all?"

Harrison opened his mouth to reply but quickly snapped it shut as he felt Tru's heel pressing into his foot.

"Maybe because it's the right thing to do?" Tru answered.

"Or maybe because you like the game too," Jack grinned. "We're not as different as you like to think."

"Tru saves people and you kill people," Harrison muttered. "You can't get much more different than that."

"I don't kill people," Jack replied in hurt tone. "I only make sure that fate plays out as it's supposed to."

"Really?" Tru hissed. "So it was _fate_ that sent Luc to his death and not you?"

Harrison could tell that Tru was getting more and more frustrated. Somehow Jack had managed to steer the conversation away from the victim again and back to the same old arguments that only served to waste their time. Putting a calming hand on Tru's arm Harrison reflected momentarily on the way their roles had been reversed today, in more ways than one.

"Let's think about this logically," Harrison suggested, whilst worrying slightly that he was starting to sound like Davis. "Jack turned up at the morgue earlier today."

"So?" Tru questioned.

"So something must have happened earlier today for him to do that."

"Score one for Harrison," Jack nodded and grinned. "But that won't be enough to track her down."

"A name would be helpful," Harrison muttered.

"Yes it would," Jack nodded. "Shame you don't know it."

"So you could tell us," Harrison commented, not believing for one moment that Jack would tell him the name. As such it came as rather a surprise when Jack, after another glance out of the window, gave a small shrug and told them the woman they were looking for was one Deana Maddison.

Tru grabbed her phone from jacket and quickly called Davis. Relaying the information to him she jumped up from her seat and headed for the exit, Harrison close at her heels.

"Thanks Jack," Jack called sarcastically from the table.

Harrison turned to shoot one final glare at him and saw Jack mouth the words "game on" as he finished his coffee.

"So how do you know he wasn't lying?" Harrison asked as soon as they were outside.

"We don't," Tru replied as she waited for Davis to complete his search.


	6. Solved

Harrison hurried down the block beside Tru as she talked to Davis.

"How many?" Tru asked with a frown. "Can you narrow it down by age?"

"Twenties," Harrison reminded her.

"He's got it," Tru nodded. "Okay Davis, any who might have been involved in some sort of incident this morning? The police or hospital or something?"

"Davis can access all that?" Harrison asked.

"Yeah," Tru nodded. "Though don't ask how. What's that Davis? A police call out this morning in connection with a suspected assault on a Deana Maddison at the Fourth Street Photography Studio. It's got to be her. We're on our way. It's not far."

Tru ended the call and broke into a run. Harrison sped alongside her as they ducked between cars and round pedestrians. A few minutes later they arrived at the studio. The building was in darkness and a brown-haired woman stood on the pavement securing the locks.

"Deana?" Tru called as she ran across the road.

"That's not her," Harrison gasped out as he too crossed the road.

"She took the day off," the woman at the door said as she turned round.

"I thought she was in this morning?" Tru asked.

"She was, but her boyfriend turned up and took her home," the woman said. "She took the rest of the day off."

"Do you know where she lives?" Harrison asked.

"Who are you?" the woman asked cautiously.

"Friends," Tru supplied.

"I'm not sure," the woman hesitated. "Deana might not like me giving out her address."

"You're her friend, right?" Harrison asked, starting to feel desperate that they were now at another dead end. No wonder Jack had been so helpful at giving them the name. He must have known that she wouldn't be there. "Right?" he asked again.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Then please tell us where she lives. She's in trouble and we have to get to her."

"Come with us if you want," Tru suggested.

"Okay," the woman agreed. "It's just back the way you came."

Harrison turned to cross back over the road, Tru and Deana's friend following behind him.

"Which way now?" he asked.

"To the left," the woman replied.

"Thanks, er…?"

"Rachel," the woman supplied as they continued to hurry down the street. Finally she drew to a halt. "This is her building."

"Do you know which apartment?" Harrison asked.

"Number two on the third floor," Rachel replied as she hurried up the steps. "Is this something to do with David?"

"Her boyfriend?" Tru guessed.

"Yeah," Rachel pulled a face. "He was real upset this morning when he found out she was modelling at the studio. I called the cops but she didn't want to press charges against him. I was going to stop by and check she was okay this evening anyway."

Harrison and Tru exchanged a glance. Rachel must have found Deana and called the police tonight. She would have told them about the incident earlier that day and Tru would have found out when she collected her.

The three of them hurried up the stairs and rounded the corner where Jack stood, casually leaning against the wall, waiting patiently.

"Bravo," he said whilst slowly clapping his hands. "You _nearly_ made it."

"Nearly?" Rachel questioned as she ran past Jack to the apartment at the end of the hall.

A scream echoed from inside, letting them know that despite Jack's words they were just in time after all.

"Deana?" Rachel shouted as she pounded on the door.

"Call the police!" Harrison shouted.

"Now, now," Jack tutted as he stepped forward to block Harrison and Tru's way. "No need to start interfering like that."

"Move out of the way Jack," Tru ordered as she glared at him.

Harrison made to move past but Jack neatly blocked the way. He looked over his shoulder and saw to his relief that Rachel was on the phone to the police.

The sounds from inside the apartment had stopped. Harrison hoped that it didn't mean that Deana could no longer call for help.

The tension in the hallway was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

The sound of a phone ringing made all of them jump. Even Jack started as he reached into his pocket to answer the call.

"What?" he said in a surprised tone. "Now?"

He listened a minute longer to the person on the other end of the phone before he ended the call with an abrupt "okay".

"Looks like you win this one Tru," he said with a shrug as he moved out of their way. The sound of the police arriving echoed from downstairs. Jack had made himself scarce before they reached the third floor.

Tru and Harrison stood aside as the police moved to the door. One of the officers took Rachel aside and spoke to her quietly whilst another one banged loudly on the door.

"Police, open up," the officer called.

Harrison watched as the door opened a moment later. He didn't realise he had been holding his breath until he saw it was Deana who stood in the doorway. Tru nudged him and raised an eyebrow in silent question. He nodded in reply. Tru moved away from the apartment slightly and gave Harrison's jacket a slight tug.

"Hold it a minute you two," one of the officers called as he spotted them trying to quietly leave.

Tru frowned. Harrison suddenly realised why she had been eager to leave the scene. Explaining their presence to the police would be difficult. He wondered that the police had not noticed her frequent appearance at similar scenes before.

He watched as the officer pulled out his notebook. "You got a contact number we can get you on Tru? You'll need to give a statement."

Harrison looked at the officer in surprise. "You know Tru?" he asked.

"Yeah," the officer replied. "We were in school together. Don't you remember me Harrison?"

Harrison gave the officer a closer look. Now that he mentioned it he did look vaguely familiar. He couldn't remember a name to put with the face though.

"It's Dan Peters, right?" Tru asked with a casual smile.

"Officer Peters now, but yes," he replied with a smile of his own. "I won't keep you here for long. Just leave me your contact details and the two of you can get going. I'll be in touch about statements soon."

Tru quickly complied, and Harrison followed her example. They then said their farewells and left the rookie officer to carry on with his job.

"How are you going to explain things to him?" Harrison asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I don't know," Tru replied. "Usually I make sure I'm out of the way before they start asking who I am. Pity that Dan turned up and recognised me. I'll think of something. I just hope he doesn't turn up at scenes too often as I think I might have trouble explaining what I'm doing there."

"Speaking of explanations," Harrison said. "Shall we go see if Davis has figured out why I'm reliving the day instead of you?"

"Sure," Tru agreed as she hooked her arm through Harrison's. "We can pick up a pizza on the way. Your treat."

"My treat?"

"Well since you're me today I figure that it's only fair that you take over payment of the pizza this time. You have the money from the punter at the bookies."

"I forgot about that," Harrison laughed. "Okay, my treat. You don't think that this switch is permanent do you?"

"I don't know," Tru replied with a shake of her head. "I guess we'll find out when the next rewind happens."

"I think I'd rather know that it's not going to happen again," Harrison replied. "I'm exhausted from all this. I don't know how you manage it."

"Well it's usually easier without my having to drag you about the city," Tru laughed.

"So you want the reliving days back again?" Harrison asked.

"If it's a choice between the two of us, then yes, I'd rather it was me," Tru answered. "Not that you haven't been a great help."

"You would have figured it out a lot sooner if you'd been reliving the day," Harrison pointed out. "Well just to be on the safe side, I think I'll stay away from the morgue for a while after tonight. You'll have to send portions of your takeout over to me instead."

Tru laughed along with Harrison as they headed back to the morgue where they hoped Davis would have come up with an explanation for them.

* * *

The bar was crowded and dimly lit when Jack entered. He ordered a beer and looked around. He spotted him almost at once seated on a stool at the far end of the bar. He looked out of place in his tailored suit. He walked across to him and sat down beside him.

"You realise your interruption made all the difference today?" he asked as he took a swig of beer.

"It's not important," Richard Davies replied casually.

"So what went wrong?" Jack asked as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Tru's day didn't rewind but mine still did with no warning as usual."

"Something happened I didn't plan on."

"Yeah," Jack replied sarcastically. "My day rewinding shouldn't have happened until we were ready."

"That's not what I meant."

"My day only rewinds when Tru's does. Today her day didn't rewind but mine still did. Your little experiment was a failure."

"Not entirely."

"You want to control the rewinds to give us the advantage. If I'm the one who triggers the rewind it puts us ahead of her each time I get to a body first. But I didn't trigger it, did I?"

"No, you didn't. But neither did she. Someone else did."

"You mean someone else's day rewound instead of hers?"

"Exactly. That's what I didn't plan on."

"Harrison," Jack muttered. "It has to be."

"That's right. I thought if I could stop Tru triggering the rewind then you could step in and start it instead. Instead though it somehow jumped from her to Harrison. Probably he was close by at the time."

"He was at the morgue yesterday," Jack confirmed. "Is it permanent?"

"No, only whilst the extra electricity's in the air."

"So you try again without a storm?"

"No," Richard shook his head and took another drink. "The electricity is needed to stop her triggering the rewind too. Either by a storm or other means. We can't do it without it."

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" Jack asked, curious to know how his adversary's duplicitous father was going to manipulate this to his advantage.

"We do exactly the same again next time. We let Harrison's day rewind."

"I don't see how that's going to help. Now it's happened once to him, he'll be more prepared in case it happens again. And even today when he had no warning he managed to save her."

"Only because you tipped them off," Richard pointed out with a glare. "That was very stupid of you by the way."

"Even so, he'll be more prepared and with Tru's help he could become as much of a nuisance as she is."

"So why don't you just take Tru out?" Jack asked curiously.

"Because then you would be in the same position I am found myself in. Her calling would go to someone else and we have to start all over. This way we hold all the cards."

"Not if it goes to Harrison," Jack argued.

"Especially if it goes to Harrison," Richard said with a smile. "You've met him. He's nothing like Tru. He'll take the easy route every time. He'll always care more for himself than for the victim. He turned to Tru today as there was no one else for him to talk to. Next time he won't."

"How are you going to make sure of that? He's not likely to turn to me."

"I know that. You burned your bridges there. No, I'm going to rebuild a few of my own."

"You're going to tell him about you?"

"Of course not," Richard spat. "I'm just going to get to know my son a little better. Give him another option. Let him know the advantages of having the calling, without actually telling him I know about it. Tru is strong-willed and stubborn. Harrison on the other hand is weaker and far more easily manipulated."

"You think so?" Jack asked sceptically. From what he had seen Harrison was more like Tru that even he realised. He wondered if Richard knew his son as well as he thought he did.

"Yes," Richard replied as he stood up. "Next time things will be very different. Next time Harrison will be ours to steer, not Tru's."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll make sure. The next time his day rewinds Tru'll be the _last_ person he turns to for help."

With that Richard stood up and left the bar. Jack finished his drink before walking out into the rain himself a moment later.

The End

* * *

_Author Note: I hope you like what I did with this story. I know the plot about the victim herself was rather a weak one. However I wanted to show less about a mystery body and more about how Harrison would handle the calling if he suddenly found himself in Tru's position. I hope you don't mind._


End file.
